Crazy girls from another dimension
by kayone kaso
Summary: two girls get thrown into the Inu Yasha world in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru plus two hyperactive fangirls equals chaos and diaster. really funny.
1. The wonderful wizard of OZ

Here's another story and I'm co-writing with one of my friends. She doesn't have an account so we'll just call her Fluffyball. So enjoy one of the crazier stories in the world

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz" Two hyperactive girls sang as they skipped up the driveway. They burst through the door and Kelsey called "We're home!" No one answered so Kelsey said "So much for a greeting." Kelsey's parents came out of the kitchen and talked with Rachel's mom about pick up times.

Kelsey and Rachel bounced into Kelsey's room and Rachel unceremoniously dropped her bag onto the floor.

Rachel was a 5'2" eighth grader with shoulder length hair and grey eyes. She could be very hyper at times but was usually the calmer of the two friends. Kelsey on the other hand was way out of control that night and Rachel wasn't helping the situation. Kelsey had shoulder length mouse brown hair and hazel eyes. She was hyper every single day.

"Do you know what would be cool?" Rachel said flopping down on Kelsey's bed.

"What?" Kelsey answered.

"Us being sucked into the Inuyasha world in front of Fluffy."

"Yeah that would be an adventure." Kelsey said. Almost as soon as she said that a blue light surrounded them and they disappeared from their room and dimension.

"Where the hell are we?" Rachel asked.

"What! The light wasn't magenta. Why couldn't it be magenta?" Kelsey said outraged.

"Where did you two filthy ningens come from?" Something squawked.

"Ningen? What's a ningen?" Kelsey asked confused.

"Ningen is Japanese for humans. And that voice could mean only one thing…" Rachel trailed off as a cold emotionless voice inquired "What is going on Jaken?"

"Sesshomaru!" The two girls screamed. Kelsey released an earsplitting scream and continued to scream. Rachel also screamed, not out of terror but out of pure excitement. Rachel launched herself at Sesshomaru and hugged him before he had a chance to stop her.

"OMFG. I love you Sesshomaru." She screeched. Kelsey stopped screaming, grabbed a stick, and began whacking Sesshomaru with it.

"Don't hurt her you dirty wanna-be-woman!" She shouted. Sesshomaru calmly grabbed the stick, broke it, and threw Kelsey and Rachel on the ground before grabbing their wrists and lifting them into the air (A/N: Sesshomaru has two arms in this story.)

"I'm sorry." Kelsey pleaded. "Wait…no I'm not!" Sesshomaru growled and tightened his grip.

"Sesshomaru-sama please don't hurt them. Rin likes them and thinks they're funny. Can they stay with Rin?" A young girl begged giving Sesshomaru the famous puppy dog eyes

'Shimatta' Sesshomaru thought. 'I can't say no because Rin will be sad and those damned puppy dog eyes are so hard to resist'

"Fine as long as they don't bother me." He grumbled. Rin clapped her hands excitedly while Kelsey and Rachel shared a knowing look.

"Good luck." They muttered. Sesshomaru overheard and thought 'Dear Kami I'm in for it now.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How did you like it? Crazy enough for you? Next chapter coming out soon. I promise. R&R!


	2. Rachel finds SHINY!

Chapter 2 is here people. Told you it would be soon. And sadly I and Fluffyball are hyper. But us hyper makes the story funnier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Last time**

_"Fine as long as they don't bother me." He grumbled. Rin clapped her hands excitedly while Kelsey and Rachel shared a knowing look._

_"Good luck." They muttered. Sesshomaru overheard and thought 'Dear Kami I'm in for it now.'_

**Now**

Kelsey and Rachel hooked arms and started skipping after Sesshomaru.

"Oh… we're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz. Because, because, because, because of all the wonderful things he's done." They sang happily. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"What did he do Rachel?" Kelsey asked.

"Well let's see. He invented sugar, coffee, chocolate, and everything that gets us hyper." She said cheerfully optimistic of the future.

"Good point. So…We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz." The two girls began to sing again.

"Would you two humans shut up?" Jaken squawked.

"What's so bad to be a human you filthy toad? At least we don't look like an oversized piece of road kill." Rachel snapped.

"Yeah. Who's going to make us be quiet?" Kelsey retorted. She bobbed Jaken on the head leaving him lying in the road with eyes like this: . Rin laughed. Rachel picked up Rin before hooking arms with Kelsey and continued singing and skipping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 hours later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz." Sesshomaru spun around and drew his sword.

"Enough." He ordered. "Cease this foolishness."

"Cease? What kind of word is cease?" Kelsey joked.

"A word that dumb people use to make themselves seem smarter." Rachel answered. Kelsey laughed before noticing the sword Sesshomaru held.

"I'm going to shut up now." She said.

"Oooh! Shiny!" Rachel exclaimed. "Can I hold it?"

"No." Came the emotionless answer as Sesshomaru put his sword away.

"Nooooooo! Where did shiny go?" Rachel cried. Kelsey yelled at Sesshomaru uncontrollably.

"How could you do that Fluffy? You're going to make her cry!" Sure enough Rachel started bawling. Rin patted her on the back awkwardly while Kelsey gave Sesshomaru the evil eye.

"Give her the sword Fluffball. You're only making it worse." Sesshomaru ignored Kelsey and announced "We'll stop and make camp here." Rachel continued crying while Kelsey murmured soothing words to her.

Kelsey stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Give me the sword." She ordered.

"No" Sesshomaru responded. Kelsey grabbed for the sword but her hand was pushed away.

"Give it to me Fluffy." She snarled. Sesshomaru walked past her towards where Ah Un was resting. Kelsey took this opportunity to grab the sword out of its sheath. She ran towards Rachel and placed the sword in her lap before Sesshomaru could catch her. Rachel latched onto the sword and hugged it tightly.

"Yay! Shiny's mine!" She cried out joyously. Kelsey looked up from her friend to see Sesshomaru standing over her furiously.

"Oh crap." Kelsey muttered "You're really tall." She backed away bumping into Jaken.

"Watch it onna." He screeched. Kelsey whacked him over the head with a stick leaving him unconscious.

"I'll be going now." She said standing up and taking off. Sesshomaru growled before using his inhuman speed to appear in front of her and dragged her back into the clearing. Rachel was swinging Sesshomaru's sword around while everyone backed away from the mad woman.

"Ow! Let me go you freak." Sesshomaru growled before throwing Kelsey almost directly on Rachel. Kelsey ducked to avoid the sword and said "Rachel put down the sword. We don't want anybody to get hurt." Rachel ignored her making Kelsey curse under her breath.

"I didn't want to resort to this." She growled.

"Rachel. OMFG. Eric's in a Speedo." Rachel screamed before dropping the sword, plopping onto the forest floor, and rocking back and forth.

"Kelsey-chan who's Eric?" Rin asked.

"Just a boy that I know." Kelsey replied.

"Kelsey's got a crush on him." Rachel added recovering from her brief trauma.

"I do not!" Kelsey yelled.

"Sure and George Washington wasn't our first president." Rachel retorted sharply.

"He wasn't?" Kelsey asked stupidly.

"Of course he was." Rachel shouted.

"Well sorry. Next time say something else would you." Kelsey remarked sarcastically.

"Would you two shut up?" Sesshomaru roared. (A/N: OMFG! Sesshomaru has emotion?)

"Yes mother." The two girls chorused under their breath. Sesshomaru growled. The two girls cautiously laid down and thought about the days to come. Rachel was thinking about her and Sesshomaru becoming mates and having a family while Kelsey was thinking desperately of escape plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally! It's done. Let me tell you. When Fluffyball has chocolate she gets hyper and annoying. More will be posted soon. R&R!


	3. tenth attempt

Chapter 3 is here after lots of arguing, biting, and hair pulling. Just kidding. Me and Fluffyball don't own Inuyasha and if we claimed that we did I believe someone would call the cops and have us arrested. Chapter 3-tenth attempt

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Last time**

"_Yes mother." The two girls chorused under their breath. Sesshomaru growled. The two girls cautiously lay down and thought about the days to come. Rachel was thinking about her and Sesshomaru becoming mates and having a family while Kelsey was thinking desperately of escape plans._

**Now**

"Do you think that he will choose me for his mate?" Rachel asked dreamily.  
"Have to escape… have to escape…. Have to escape." Kelsey said while banging her head up against a tree.

"It can't be that bad." Rachel whispered. Kelsey gave her a long cold stare.

"Yeah it is that bad!" Kelsey retorted.

"Oh come on. You're in your favorite anime. What could be so bad about that?" Rachel sat up.

"Ummm…maybe that we're traveling with a person who likes to kill people for no good reason! Or that we're in the feudal area where everybody kills everyone." Kelsey snapped mockingly. "That's why we have to escape. So we don't get ourselves killed."

"Okay…now on to more serious things. Do you think me and Sesshomaru could be a happy couple.

"Woman get a hold of yourself. I would slap you in the face if you weren't my friend." Kelsey snapped. Rin stirred in her sleep but the two girls didn't take any notice.

"What did I say about you calling me woman?" Rachel hollered. They were in a terrible argument. Before to long they started hissing at each other. That lead them to the hair pulling, name calling, and biting.

"Ow! WTF! Stop pulling my hair." Rachel screeched.

"No! You stop biting me." Everyone in the camp site was up by now and was watching the two girls' catfight. They were pulled into the air by their hair.

"Ouch. Let me go you freak." Kelsey struggled.

"Let go of my hair you bastard. It hurts you know." Rachel snarled.

"Stop your fighting. Some people need rest." Sesshomaru said emotionless

"Of course you need. After all our _favorite _person needs his beauty sleep." Kelsey said putting an emphasize on favorite. Kelsey swung her foot and tried to kick Sesshomaru but she couldn't reach that far. Rachel by now was fed up with people pulling and touching her hair that she kicked Sesshomaru where the sun does not shine at all. Sesshomaru growled and dropped them. Kelsey grabbed Rachel's hand and began to run. The two girls ran-well more like Kelsey dragging a protesting Rachel-off into the forest. They hadn't got very far when Sesshomaru pulled them back by their collars.

'Oh shit.' Kelsey thought.

"Ummm…we can forget about the whole kick to the groin right Sesshomaru." Rachel asked nervously. Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow and continued to drag the girls to the clearing. Once there he threw them on the ground.

"Enough of throwing us on the ground. It really hurts your tush after awhile." Kelsey snapped.

"I second that. You're such a jerk. I can't believe that Kagome likes you." Rachel snapped. At her comment Sesshomaru froze and turned around to look at her. "Oh crap. Did I just say that out loud?" Rachel swore under her breath.

"What do you mean Inuyasha's wench likes me." He asked.

"Well I don't know if it's for certain. But most of my resources tell me that she does." Rachel told him uncertainly.

"And what are your resources." Sesshomaru asked elegantly.

"Fanfiction." Kelsey answered for Rachel.

"Kelsey-chan what is Fanfiction?" Rin asked Kelsey.  
"Ask Rachel. She the one that's over obsessed with it."

"I am not over obsessed with it." Rachel retorted. "Rin, where we come from there is something called the internet. You wouldn't find it here. Anyways, there is this one website called Fanfiction. It makes it so normal people like me and Kelsey can put stories on the internet for the whole world to read." Rachel explained quickly.

"Us. Normal people. Yeah right." Kelsey grumbled. Sesshomaru was intrigued by Rachel's description of the internet that Kelsey thought that this would be a good time for an escape. She took off into the forest only to have Sesshomaru drag her back 2 minutes later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 3 hours later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh…Rachel what escape attempt was that?" Kelsey asked as she yet again got dragged back by Sesshomaru.

"Seven." Rachel replied indifferently not looking up from her game of patty cake with Rin.

"Seven? I thought it was eight." Kelsey looked confused.

"Nope it was seven." Kelsey was yet again thrown on the ground.

"My butt's really sore." She muttered.

"Then stop trying to run away." Sesshomaru said as he sat down to watch Rachel and Rin. A few minutes later he was so intrigued by Rachel's explanation of a car that he didn't know Kelsey sneaking away. 10 minutes later Rachel, not looking up from her game said "Sesshomaru Kelsey ran away 10 minutes ago."

"You go find her then." He said leaning against a tree trunk.

"No. Who's going to baby-sit Rin if I do? I don't trust Jaken or you." She responded. Sesshomaru sighed before getting up.

"Aahhhhh…." Kelsey screamed.

"There she is." Rachel pointed to the north. Sesshomaru found Kelsey at the base of a very large tree.

"Hi Sesshomaru. I'll just be heading back now." Kelsey muttered. She tried to get up but collapsed once she was completely up. "A little help here."

Sesshomaru grabbed Kelsey and brought her back to camp.

"Eight." Rachel said as the two arrived back in the clearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 1 hour later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Rachel. We're both running away this time." Kelsey dragged Rachel from her moss bed.

"But I don't want to." She whined.

"We might fine Inuyasha. You could pet his ears." Kelsey said. Next thing she knew she was being dragged through the forest super fast by Rachel.

"We could escape all this time but I had to wait until my tenth attempt. Geez. Some friends I have." Kelsey muttered.

"Shut up. We're almost there." Rachel snapped.

"Almost where?" Kelsey asked.

"To Inuyasha." Rachel told her happily.

"Wait how do you know this?" Kelsey inquired.

"Don't know. Don't care." Rachel gave her usual answer. Kelsey sighed before colliding head on with a person in red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow. Who knew that Kelsey was persistent enough to try and run away 10 times and that Rachel knew where Inuyasha was. I think we can all guess who the person in red was. Be ready for the next chapter- Rachel and Kelsey plus coffee equals disaster! R&R!


	4. Girls plus coffee equals diaster

Back again. This will probably be our last chapter until Halloween. Sorry. This disclaimer will go for the rest of the chapters. Me and Fluffyball don't own Inuyasha and if anyone thinks that then DIE! (throws random sharp object at them)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Last time**

"_To Inuyasha." Rachel told her happily._

"_Wait how do you know this?" Kelsey inquired._

"_Don't know. Don't care." Rachel gave her usual answer. Kelsey sighed before colliding head on with a person in red._

**Now**

"Ow. Why do I get the feeling that everybody's out to hurt me today?" Kelsey groaned.

"Watch where you're going wench." The person in red shouted.

"OMG! Inuyasha!" The two girls squealed. They ran towards Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha froze as did everyone else in the Inu gang.

'Why can't girls do that to me?' Miroku thought jealously.

"OMG! I'm actually glad to see you." Kelsey squealed. "Can you please kill your brother? He's been holding us against our will. Well actually my will. Actually don't kill him. Then Rachel will cry so just hurt him really, really badly."

"You've met Sesshomaru. Why aren't you dead?" Sango asked.

"Rin saved us." Kelsey said distracting Inuyasha from the other girl holding onto him. Rachel noticed that he was distracted and reached up towards his ears. She grabbed them gently and started to rub them. Inuyasha purred not noticing that it was HIS ears that she was rubbing.

'What? I can't even do that. How come she can?' Kagome thought as she watched Rachel pet Inuyasha's ears.

"Aahhhhh! What the hell." Inuyasha pulled away from Rachel. Once Rachel noticed the lack of softness in her hands she whimpered. Kelsey noticed the face she had on and scolded "Inuyasha! Let Rachel rub your ears. And Kagome. Otherwise Rachel's going to cry." Sure enough Rachel began to cry again. Inuyasha's ears drooped but he shook his head stubbornly.

"Inuyasha do as she says. We don't want her cries to attract Sesshomaru." Miroku said. Kagome was by Rachel and trying to placate her but to no avail. Rachel continued crying.

"Inuyasha." Kagome ordered. "Let her…and me…pet your ears. I'll say the word if you don't." Inuyasha's ears pressed against his scalp as he walked over to the two girls. He knelt in front of them and both girls happily started petting his ears. Inuyasha began to purr but didn't notice it. Both girls giggled when they heard him and Rachel's tears dried up quickly.

"You two are from the future right?" Kagome asked still petting the purring Inuyasha's ears.

"Yep. We're from America." Kelsey said eagerly.

"Why don't you two come home with me then?" Kagome offered.

"Sure." The two girls chorused.

"But Lady Kagome I thought that only you and Inuyasha could pass through the well." Sango broke in.

"It's worth a try." Kagome said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX future XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kagome asked as she rushed from place to place.

"Coffee would be nice." Rachel said yawning.

"Two coffees coming up." Kagome placed to mugs in front of Kelsey and Rachel. They gulped it down before heading back to the feudal era. \

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 hours later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome what did you give them." Inuyasha asked as the two girls bounced from tree to tree.

"I just gave them coffee. They looked so tired. I didn't know that coffee had this effect on them.

"Look at us! We're defying gravity!" Kelsey screeched. Sure enough the two girls were actually defying gravity. They started to spin around in circles. The Inu gang couldn't see them they were spinning too fast.

"I'm a pretty little birdie. I can fly. I can fly." Rachel squealed. The Inu gang sweat dropped as Kelsey and Rachel began to try and fly.

"I'm queen of the world!" Kelsey cried. The two girls continued to bounce off the trees.

"Muhahahahaha!" Rachel cackled. "I'll get you my pretty and your fat cat too." Kagome sweat dropped.

"That sounded so much like the wicked witch of the west so that wasn't even funny." She muttered. Miroku got so pale when he heard the witch cackle that he looked like he was going to faint.

'Note to self. Never ask them to bear my children.'

"What is going on here hanyou?" A cold voice came from the shadows. Sesshomaru came into view.

"I have no fucking clue." Inuyasha muttered. "Were you looking for them? You can take them." Rin clapped her hands. Then Kelsey and Rachel hooked arms and…

"We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz. Because, because, because of all the wonderful things he's done." They sang

Sesshomaru sweat dropped (A/n: lots of sweat dropping isn't there?)

'They're doing that again. I thought they had forgotten that annoying song' he thought 'let's just hope Rin doesn't join in…' Unfortunately for Sesshomaru Rin had already joined in. Jaken sweat dropped while Ah Un just lay on the ground watching with interest.

'How do we get them to stop?' Everybody thought desperately.

'What did Kelsey say to Rachel when she was obsessed with my sword?' Sesshomaru racked his mind. 'I suppose I have no other choice.' He thought grimacing at the memory

"Wenches your friend Eric is in a Speedo." He said. Both girls screamed before fainting dead away. Kagome blinked thinking 'I don't want to even know how Sesshomaru found out about a Speedo.' Sesshomaru placed the two once hyperactive girls on Ah Un. Rin climbed on behind them and the group took off.

"Glad that's over with." Inuyasha muttered as he watched them take off. "I never thought I'd be glad to see Sesshomaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heh heh heh. Don't you feel bad for the Inu gang? The Speedo idea was all fluffyball's idea or most of it was anyways. Like I said the next chapter won't come out for awhile.

So until then R&R!


	5. wake up Rachel & enter Kouga

What do you get when two hyper girls get together and hop on a computer. A crazy story! Duh. Fluffyball and me are back and ready to rock the house! Whoooo! Here's chapter 5-Wake up Rachel and enter Kouga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

_What did Kelsey say to Rachel when she was obsessed with my sword?' Sesshomaru racked his mind. 'I suppose I have no other choice.' He thought grimacing at the memory_

"_Wenches your friend Eric is in a Speedo." He said. Both girls screamed before fainting dead away. Kagome blinked thinking 'I don't want to even know how Sesshomaru found out about a Speedo.' Sesshomaru placed the two once hyperactive girls on Ah Un. Rin climbed on behind them and the group took off._

"_Glad that's over with." Inuyasha muttered as he watched them take off. "I never thought I'd be glad to see Sesshomaru."_

**Now:**

Sunlight streamed into Kelsey's eyes.

'Where am I' she thought as she sleepily blinked her eyes open.

"Hi. Kelsey-san. Rin's glad you're awake. Rin tried waking you up but it was like you were dead. Now Rin can play with you."

"That's nice." Kelsey muttered. 'Wait Rin? That means Sesshomaru…Oh crap.' Kelsey's eyes widened. She quickly sat up and looked around the clearing she was in.

"Rin where's Sesshomaru?" Kelsey asked warily. Rin pointed behind Kelsey. Kelsey slowly turned around and saw Sesshomaru glaring down at her.

"Uh…Hi Sesshomaru. We can forget about the whole running away thing right." Kelsey cringed as his glare intensified.

"Wake up your friend." He ordered

"Great. Give me the hardest job in the world." Kelsey crawled over to Rachel and shook her roughly. The only response she got was Rachel flipping over and muttering, "Must kill Eric…Must kill Eric" over and over again.

'I don't want to know what she's dreaming about.' Kelsey shook Rachel again and got no response.

"Sesshomaru. I think she's dead." Kelsey called to the annoyed taiyoukai. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to them. He shook Rachel making her eyes flutter open. Her eyes closed again and she unconsciously slapped Sesshomaru leaving a bright red handprint. Sesshomaru growled and shook her again. This time Rachel's foot jolted kicking Sesshomaru in the groin. (a/n: for all you people reading this I, Kayone, am a fluffy lover. Fluffyball on the other hand is an entirely different story.) A light bulb went over Kelsey's head as she got a great idea.

"Rachel. Eric's sitting right next to you and he's about to kiss you." She cooed softly. (a/n: horrible mental images-shudders) Rachel sat straight up and took off out of the clearing screaming her head off. Sesshomaru growled before going off to find her. Rin, Ah-Un, Kelsey, and unfortunately Jaken followed him. Rachel was still screaming her head off so it wasn't too hard to follow her. Catching her was a whole different story though

_with Rachel_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. She kept running until she hit something hard.

"That better have been a tree." She muttered as she got up off the ground. She tried to continue running but ran into that thing again. After 7 trials she finally gave up and tried to see what she was running into.

"OMFG!" She shouted. "You're Kouga. OMG! My friend Kelsey like totally has a crush on you." Kouga backed away slowly from the insane girl.

"Yeah I'm Kouga. Who are you and why do you keep running into me?" He asked.

"I'm Rachel. I was just having a blonde moment." Rachel stuck out her hand. "You shake it." She said after a few minutes of Kouga eyeing it cautiously.

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't know. Don't care a fuck." Rachel retorted.

"Potty mouth Rachel." Came a voice from the trees.

"Kelsey!" Rachel turned around and hugged her friends.

"These your pups?" Kouga muttered to Sesshomaru who came up along side him.

"Hell no. They are merely an entertainment for Rin." Sesshomaru growled.

"Kouga this is Kelsey. Kelsey ahs a major crush on you." Rachel pulled Kouga away from Sesshomaru and towards Kelsey.

"I do not." She protested.

"Why not?" Rachel asked even though she had heard Kelsey's reply a million times.

"He wears a miny skirt. He wears a blouse. He has a tail. He wears a ponytail. He's a stinking cross-dresser." Kelsey said slowly

"Actually it's armor and my way of dressing is very manly." Kouga protested.

"To who? Your boyfriends?" Kelsey shot back. Kouga growled and Rachel laughed hysterically. Sesshomaru had a small, barely noticeable smirk on his face. He liked where this was going. He had always found the wolf very irritating for some reason. Before Kouga could retort a blue light appeared in front of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O.k. We're done. Hope you enjoyed. By the way what was the blue light? R&R people.


	6. Kouga's fan

okay no long author's note explaining why i deleted all the other chapters and are re-doing it. I just felt like it. it was way too confusing for me. so here's the next chapter.

* * *

last time:

"He wears a miny skirt. He wears a blouse. He has a tail. He wears a ponytail. He's a stinking cross-dresser." Kelsey said slowly

"Actually it's armor and my way of dressing is very manly." Kouga protested.

"To who? Your boyfriends?" Kelsey shot back. Kouga growled and Rachel laughed hysterically. Sesshomaru had a small, barely noticeable smirk on his face. He liked where this was going. He had always found the wolf very irritating for some reason. Before Kouga could retort a blue light appeared in front of them.

* * *

now:

"ASHLEY!!!!" Rachel cried once the light disappeared.

"Who?" Kelsey asked confused.

"Ashley!" Rachel replied. "You know? From De Pere?" Kelsey's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Hey Ash!"she said waving to the said girl.

"Umm...hi?" Ashley waved a little awkwardly not knowing who the people with her friend Rachel were. Rachel sighed.

"Ashley this is Kelsey my twin. I think you know who the other people are." Ashley glanced around the clearing before shrieking,

"KOUGA!!!!" Sesshomaru and Kouga winced while Rachel and Kelsey blinked.

"That was...loud..." Kelsey said after a moment. Rachel nodded and smiled as she watched Kouga try to get away from her love-crazed friend.

"Aren't you going to go fight Ashley for him? I mean he _is_ your hubby-buddy." She asked innocently not looking at Kelsey.

_Whack_

"Ow! What was that for?" Rachel cried.

"That was one time. Just one time so shut up!" Kelsey fumed.

"Awww...somebody's jealous..."Rachel cooed and ducked as Kelsey tried whacking her upside the head again.

"Did you just hear what I said?" She demanded. Rachel blinked.

"Of course I did." She replied before sighing blissfully. "I'm so glad that I don't have to fight anyone over for Sesshomaru. He's all mine." She adopted a faraway look in her eyes and Kelsey groaned.

'Now it's going to be impossible to get her out of La-La-Land' She thought boredly. Kelsey did have to admit though that the sight in front of her and Rachel was hilarious. Kouga was running around in circles trying to get away from Ashley and was using Sesshomaru as a sheild. Sesshomaru was just standing there with his usual emotionless face.

"Marry me Kouga!" Ashley cried as she jumped onto his back.

"Not another one!" Kouga groaned. "Listen girl I already have a mate in mind and it's not you." He snapped.

"Well it's obviously not Kagome since Inuyasha is going to be her mate." Ashley retorted. Kouga's face twisted in anger.

"Muttface ain't coming anywhere close to my woman."He snarled before running away. Kelsey gulped while Rachel snapped out of her trance to call to Kouga,

"Oi Buddy! You take care of our friend and don't let her get killed or there will be hell to pay!" She threatened raising a fist. She turned and sighed. "I feel so bad for Ashley. She's stuck with Kouga." She added. Kelsey nodded.

"Sooo...Fluffy, where are we going?" Kelsey inquired as she and Rachel followed after Sesshomaru who was walking away.

"To my castle which you aren't allowed to destroy in any way." Sesshomaru replied harshly. Kelsey and Rachel grinned.

"Alright!" They cried hi-fiving each other. Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to wince. Right now he was thankful that he only had two of the three and pitied Kouga for his new attachment to his pack...but only just a tiny bit.

* * *

Done! Sorry if it's short for you guys and gals but I have writer's block for this story. R&R!


	7. SORRY!

I'm sooooo sorry to say this but it has to be said. Crazy Girls From Another Dimension has been put on hiatus until at least this summer. I don't have any ideas for this story and I highly doubt that I'll be coming up with new ones anytime soon. Again SORRY!!!!!!!!!


End file.
